dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reminders for the Wiki Editor
Wiki Content Finished Game Mechanics category Manual Cards . . . . . Stats . . . . . Equipment . . . . . Terrain Card Minigames . . . . . . Attack Effects Characters category Resistance . . . . . . . Black Swarm . . Subordinate Units Yamato . . Tsubasa . . Shoya . . Dr. Sakuma Yui . . Raphael . . Gonbei Janie . . Blade . . Akane . . Minoru . . Hiroto Elisha . . Hydel . . Dr. Misaki . . Jegard Dr. Gidoh Drones super-category Melee Units . . . . Gun Units . . . . Cannon Units Attack-Type Units . . . . Versatile Units . . . . Special Units Field Objects . . . . Soldier Units . . . Elite Units Sorted by Rank Rhino Beetle . . . Butterfly . . . . Stag Beetle . . . Firefly Mantis . . . Bee . . . Pillbug Dragonfly . . . Ladybug . . . . Cicada . . . Locust Roach . . . Moth . . . Spider . . . Centipede Tetra . . . Colony . . . Ant . . . Mosquito . . . Strider . . . Waterbug Snail . . . Scorpion Story Chapters article Chapter 1 . . Chapter 2 . . Chapter 3 Chapter 4 . . Chapter 5 . . Chapter 6 . . Chapter 7 . . Chapter 8Chapter 8a|a|Chapter 8b|b . . Chapter 9 Chapter 10 . . Chapter 11 Chapter 12a|b . . Chapter 13 Chapter 14 . . Chapter 15 . . Chapter 16 . . Chapter 17 Chapter 18a|b Chapter 19 . . Chapter 20 . . Chapter 21 . . Chapter 22 . . Chapter 23 Chapter 24 . . Bonus . . Chapter 25 . . Final Badlands category Badlands 1-9 . . . Badlands 10-19 . . . Badlands 20-29 Badlands 30-39 . . . Badlands 40-49 . . . Badlands 50-60 Miscellaneous category Cimexus Crests . . . . . Soundtrack . . . . . Endgame Rewards . . . Rewards/Cards . . . Rewards/Drones . . . Rewards/Gear Challenge Hard Mode category No Badlands/Hard Mode Story Chapters Badlands 1-8 NRHM . . . Badlands 9-19 NRHM . . . Badlands 20-29 NRHM Badlands 30-39 NRHM . . . Badlands 40-49 NRHM . . . Badlands 50-60 NRHM System Pages Reminders for the Wiki Editor . . . . Drone Output . . . . Color Theory. . . . Map Specifications . . . . Character Sprites . . . . Larger Pictures Reminders to the Wiki Editor Rewards/Cards, Rewards/Drones, Rewards/Gear. Actually talk about not making Beelte Horn cards because Neptune Horn cards run dry for half the game and you end up with 30 Beelte Horn cards until the optional and very difficult bonus stage, not combining healing cards outside of the trios, the merit of defense over speed, etc. I was trying to collapse all the rewards pages into something else, no longer understand, wording was horrible. Separate the casual wording and the pages, with much better and shorter pages. Facts go on the top, discussion can be labelled and on the bottom. Create a crush function which automatically shows the minimal information, including a collapsed content menu, and de-collapses all information on crush button press. How does damage equation work, what is the exact math? Fix Drone Tactics page talking about Hard Mode, I know enough now. Chapter 15, missed the rhino beetles. Check on the ladybugs. The ladybugs in the bonus chapter have a tri-cannon, which doesn't even make any sense. (What?) Re-edit the chapter maps with game-provided range to the new colored box format. Re-adjust the colored box for Chapter 25, the objects on the map obviously don't even align with each other. How does the grid work, does it align to the files I have? The game only uses four specific map sizes, do I include this in each chapter page? Remember the centipede is a kind of stealth drone capable of utilizing the terrain, and driving from anywhere to anywhere to attack. Mobility is his defense. Which... yes, is done badly in the game. But they at least get a D for effort. (Am I supposed to mention this in his page?) On all the units pages, include a Drone Design section which explains the little details about the drones most players will never see. For example, the lines on the rhino beetle's arms look like rendering glitch from any zoom except very close up. The rhino beetle also has wheels on its feet. (this sounds cool...) Is there more information to be put onto the Endgame page? or will it just forever be that short? (Since I'm updating normal pages, keep in mind the endgame versions of all pages) When I have all the chapters finished, I need to re-edit the Soundtrack page to give accurate information. There are no Pro Action Replay codes for the umbrella or moai statue, so once I get them, I have to edit the Equipment page. How do I get rid of the redirect pages clogging up all the categories? I've decided to keep the Hard Mode versions of all maps, as it is easier to pretend away enemies than go blind without a guide to the new traps and difficult enemies, but to label all bunk-level enemies with "Hard" Keeping this as a progress note. Although my colors of vermillion, lavendar, and burgundy, better represent the unit types, by looking at the cards, the game specifically prefers red, blue, and yellow. In the programming, guns come last, cannons second. Vermillion, burgundy, lavendar. The pattern is nice. It probably should stay. Explained on Color Theory. - Jared Todd Category:System Pages